


are we out of the woods yet?

by caochon03



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Undercover As Gay, Waiting, come out
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: "D'Arcy, liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không, em nhỉ?" Dirak nhìn gương mặt hạnh phúc ngập tràn của cậu.
Relationships: D'Arcy/Quillen, Dirak & Sephera, Dirak/D'Arcy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Con người ta sinh ra không thể lựa chọn giới tính của mình, những người có giới tính bình thường luôn có một cuộc sống tốt đẹp không bị người đời dòm ngó.
> 
> Vậy còn những người đồng tính thì sao, họ luôn bị người ta xỉa xói, luôn bị cho là bệnh hoạn, họ bị người ta nhìn với một con mắt lạ thường. Không chỉ thế, ngay cả gia đình họ người mà họ tin tưởng nhất cũng quay lưng với họ bằng ánh mắt khinh bỉ.
> 
> Dưới đây sẽ là câu chuyện về cuộc tình đầy bi kịch và oan trái của hai chàng trai tên Dirak và D'Arcy:
> 
> Chú thích: Lorion là cha ruột của Dirak. Trong fic, tất cả các nhân vật đều không có sức mạnh ma thuật.

Tại thành Carano của vương quốc Norman, một màn đêm yên ắng, ngọn gió sông Trường thành Norman kéo về làm cho bầu không khí ngày càng ngào ngạc mùi hương nước ngọt.

Tại một ngôi nhà, nơi có sự khác biệt giữa người với người, chẳng ai sinh hoạt và quan tâm ai. Nơi ấy lộ rõ nét bất hạnh và không thể nhẫn nại.

*XOẢNG, XOẢNG*

Đó là tiếng bát đĩa rơi từ tận sâu trong một ngôi nhà, là một tiếng động kinh hoàng phát lên báo hiệu cho một sự tức giận đến tột cùng của những người ở trong ngôi nhà.

Trong một căn phòng lớn đó chính là tại cái nhà bếp rộng như cái phòng ngủ, có người đàn ông trung niên tên Lorion đang cầm từng chiếc bát đập liên hồi xuống chiếc nền gạch màu trắng đến nỗi vỡ tan tành, Lorion cứ đập liên tục và đập rất nhiều, đập một cách không hề tiếc của, bên cạnh ông ta là một người phụ nữ trung niên đang đứng đó thân hình nghiêm nghị, khuôn mặt bà ta cũng giống như ông ta vô cùng tức giận.

Đứng đối diện với họ là một chàng trai trẻ tuổi, tóc màu vàng và dài, dáng người cao ráo, rất đẹp trai và mạnh mẽ về thể chất và tinh thần, anh là người gánh chịu hết trách nhiệm và sự trừng phạt từ ba mẹ của mình.

Những mảnh thủy tinh từ chén bát do ba của mình đập vỡ cứ bay ra bắn về phía chân của anh, chân anh bắt đầu rỉ máu, từng giọt máu chảy ra vô cùng thảm hại.

Mặc dù rất đau nhưng anh vẫn cố cam lòng hứng chịu, anh không bao giờ muốn khóc, anh cố gắng kìm nén, anh luôn tin mọi thứ chắc chắn sẽ phải ổn thỏa.

Người đàn ông trung niên đó mới bây giờ ngưng đập chén đĩa, quay qua dùng đầu ngón tay trỏ của mình chỉ thẳng vào mặt anh. "Mày... mày là đứa con trai duy nhất của cái nhà này sao mày có thể nói mày là..." Lorion lên tiếng.

Thoạt qua, ánh mắt mà Lorion nhìn anh rất dữ dằn. Ông ta bị kích động không thể nào kiềm chế cảm xúc của mình đành phải lên giọng lớn tiếng quát tháo anh.

Anh thanh niên đứng kế bên nắm chặt tay thành nấm đấm, hít thở một hơi thật sau, anh mong được hối lỗi mọi chuyện.

"Ba à, con xin lỗi nhưng con thực sự...." Anh nói.

Chưa kịp nói xong, đột nhiên Lorion kia nhào đến lấy chân đạp vào anh mấy cái đến nỗi anh phải chịu cú đá thật sự vô cùng cay nghiệt của ba mình, anh ngã quỵ, anh rên lên một cách đau đớn.

"Đủ rồi, mày đừng nói gì hết, bây giờ mày mau cút đi cho tao, đừng hòng quay về đây nữa!" Lorion mắng xong, đưa tay chỉ qua chỗ khác rồi quay người đi.

Anh nghe xong, anh không nói gì, anh quay đầu lại và bước lên lầu một cách nặng nhọc, lẳng lặng lên phòng.

Anh lấy cái vali cũ của mình, mở ngăn tủ dọn sạch hết tất cả đồ đạc và tất cả vật dụng cá nhân mình từ bàn chải, kem đánh răng, dao cạo và một số quần áo mới, trừ đồ nào đã cũ không cần anh để lại.

Anh xếp nhẹ nhàng vào trong một cái vali rất nhỏ gọn làm hành lí, sau khi xếp xong. Anh từ từ khiêng cái vali đi xuống nhà, anh đứng lại khoanh tay chào ba mẹ lần cuối:

"Ba mẹ, xin tha lỗi cho con, con biết con đã làm ba mẹ thất vọng nhiều nếu như ba mẹ đã quá thất vọng về đứa con trai này thì con sẽ ra đi cho ba mẹ cảm thấy không còn giận dữ nữa." Anh khoanh tay nói xong, anh kéo va-li ra khỏi nhà bỏ đi giữa buổi đêm tối, bỏ lại hai con người vừa nãy vẫn ngồi đó mỗi người một tâm trạng, người họ đột nhiên có sự thay đổi ý định về vụ lúc này.

Hai người muốn nói ra nhưng anh đã đi mất, họ vẫn ngồi đó tính toán tình huống mặc dù đó là chuyện động trời của gia đình, tổ tiên chính mình.

Anh bước ra ngoài thềm, khép cổng lại, nhìn căn nhà của mình lần cuối.   
Sau đó anh tự tay xách hành lý của mình đến một khu chung cư, trên đường đi đột nhiên trời có chuyển mưa, anh dừng chân lại.

Anh kiểm tra thì thấy mình quên lấy tiền theo, vả lại bụng đói chẳng có gì để ăn. Anh quyết định chạy đi thật nhanh, vượt qua hơn một cây số, đi tiếp, rẽ vào con đường tối.

Đó chính là một khu chung cư, anh mau chóng vào đó trú mưa, tiện thể bấm thang máy lên tầng số 3. Sau đó gõ cửa một căn phòng.

—————

"Ai gọi cửa vậy?" Một tiếng nói nhỏ nhẹ từ phía sau cánh cửa.

Bên trong chính là một chàng trai nhìn rất là khôi ngô tuấn tú, tóc màu nâu xen lẫn những vệt trắng, thân hình không được cao, hơi ốm nhưng rất đáng yêu.

Cậu đang ngồi làm sổ sách, tay còn bấm máy để tính toán, cậu ngồi uống một tách trà trên chiếc bàn nhỏ. Căn nhà này có tường màu nâu, nền đậm. Nội thất được sắp xếp rất ngăn nắp và tỉ mỉ.

"Là tôi, Dirak." Anh đáp lại về phía cậu chàng trai kia. Mong cậu có thể cho anh ở vào để cư trú.

"Hả? Khuya vậy rồi anh còn tới sao?" Cậu vấn đáp không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra với anh mà anh lại đến đột ngột như thế.

"Sao cũng được." Anh bối rối không nói được một câu gì, anh thật khó xử với cậu khi nhớ lại tình huống bi kịch hồi nãy.

Chiếc cửa mở ra bởi một chàng trai, cậu bước ra nhìn anh. Cậu không khỏi bàng hoàng trước sự hiện diện của anh ngay lúc này.

"Dirak, sao anh lại đến đây." Cậu hỏi anh vì sao anh muốn đến giữa đêm khuya như thế này.

"D'Arcy à, tôi..." Dirak định giải thích nhưng đột nhiên chân điếng lên do lúc nãy bị thủy tinh đâm khá sâu.

Anh lấy tay ôm chặt vết thương và ngồi quỵ xuống. D'Arcy nhìn xuống chân của anh, cậu thật sự không thể nào tin được sau chuyện đã xảy ra đến mức độ này, vẻ mặt cậu cũng rất lo lắng.

"Có chuyện gì vậy anh, mau vào nhà đi rồi nói!" D'Arcy dẫn Dirak, cậu xách vali hộ vào nhà, cậu cất nó vào cái phòng trống kia.

Dirak ngồi xuống bàn. D'Arcy vào nhà bếp lấy một ít pha trà nóng đưa một tách cho anh uống.

Dirak nhìn D'Arcy với ánh mắt vô cùng cảm động. "D'Arcy à, chuyện là tôi đã kể hết tất cả mọi chuyện cho bố mẹ tôi nghe hết rồi". Anh khai nhận.

D'Arcy dừng lại một lúc đôi mắt tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên. Cậu chớp mắt không ngừng, há hốc mồm ngước nhìn lên rồi quay xuống với tâm trạng của người thiếu ngủ về đêm.

"Họ nói sao?" D'Arcy hỏi.

"Họ đã rất tức giận và trục xuất tôi ra khỏi nhà, tôi thực sự không biết phải làm sao." Dirak minh bạch và lấy ly trà của D'Arcy uống rất nhanh.

D'Arcy lo lắng nhìn Dirak, tội nghiệp thay cho anh. Dirak thử đút túi quần kiểm tra, đúng thật thì không còn một đồng xu nào cả.

Hồi nãy lúc đi anh quên lấy tiền theo, chắc giờ ba anh cũng giữ tiền của anh hết rồi.

Dirak hiện giờ rất là đói, anh cần nơi ở ổn thỏa và một nơi để cảm nhận được có người chăm lo và bên cạnh anh khi anh khó khăn là như thế nào. "Tối nay cậu cho tôi ngủ ở đây nhé tiền của tôi đã bị ba lấy hết rồi." Anh nói.

"Được rồi vậy anh cứ ngủ tạm ở ngoài phòng khách đi."

"Ừ!" D'Arcy định bỏ đi thì Dirak giữ tay lại.

Khuôn mặt anh rất là nhớ nhung. Anh cầu mong cậu cho anh ở cùng, anh không biết phải làm sao cả.

"D'Arcy, xin lỗi vì tôi không thể bảo vệ cậu." Dirak nói xong, D'Arcy cũng thấu hiểu được tình hình hiện giờ của anh nên cậu sớm thông cảm.

"Không sao đâu!" D'Arcy cười trừ cho Dirak bớt lo chứ thật ra D'Arcy cũng rất sợ, sợ một ngày nào đó bí mật bị bại lộ.

Nhất là từ hôm tới giờ đã xảy ra quá nhiều sự cố khiến cậu không tài nào giải quyết nổi.

(Còn tiếp...)

**-HẾT PART 1-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Câu chuyện về một chàng trai khi come out.
> 
> By the way, tui biết mọi người thực hiện cái thử thách kia không nổi đâu nên tui sẽ ra fic, nhưng mà để cho tiện thì:
> 
> Part này đủ 10 vote, tui sẽ up Part 2. Xin hết ạ =))


	2. Chapter 2

*flashback*

D'Arcy là một chàng trai mồ côi cả cha lẫn mẹ từ nhỏ đã phải tự kiếm sống nuôi bản thân, suốt quãng đời cấp 1 và cấp 2, cậu luôn bị người khác nhìn với ánh mắt khác thường và xa lánh cậu.

May mắn cho cậu khi cậu vào cấp 3 cậu đã rất xuất sắc nhận được học bổng và được vào một học viện vô cùng nổi tiếng ở thành Carano.

Ở đó cũng như hai học viện kia toàn là bọn con nhà giàu nên ngày nào đến trường đối với cậu giống như cái địa ngục.

Dirak cũng đang học ở đó, anh cũng gặp được D'Arcy và âm thầm đem lòng yêu để lấy làm lí do mà giúp đỡ cậu, chính cậu cũng không hay biết.

Cho đến một ngày khi cậu đang bị đám học sinh bắt nạt, gièm pha, xỉa xói thì Dirak xuất hiện, lúc đó Dirak đã bảo vệ cậu, cậu sớm biết được thì ra người đã giúp đỡ mình lại chính là nam học sinh có tiếng nhất của lớp này.

Kể từ ngày đó, cậu và Dirak trở thành một đôi, chính thức quen nhau.

Hồi đó, Dirak là một hot boy của học viện, đã thế gia đình anh rất giàu có nên ai cũng đều cảm thấy ghen tị với D'Arcy. Thời gian trôi đi, Cả ba cùng bảo ban và che chở nhau, D'Arcy học hơi tệ nên Dirak phải kèm cặp cho D'Arcy, trong lúc học bài chung, cả hai cùng nhau đùa giỡn rất vui, có những lúc học mệt quá ngủ say, Dirak để D'Arcy dựa đầu lên vai mình rồi ôm chặt D'Arcy.

Cả hai còn tổ chức sinh nhật cho nhau, nhiều lúc Dirak chở D'Arcy trên xe đạp, D'Arcy còn bất giác choàng tay lên ôm lấy Dirak ngượng ngùng.

Cái thứ tình bạn đó đã không còn nữa, thay vào đó là một tình yêu thuần khiết và ấm áp giữa hai chàng trai.

Nhưng cả hai người đều sợ, sợ cha mẹ Dirak phát hiện sẽ ngăn cấm hai người nên họ đã giữ kín tình cảm của mình không cho ai biết...

...

Cho đến ngày hôm nay...

Cũng như mọi ngày Dirak trở về nhà sau ngày làm việc ở công sở. Dirak mở cửa vào thật nhanh, ném cặp công tác lên ghế ùa vào nhà bếp. Có một mùi thơm ngào ngạt thoát ra từ nơi đây.

"Ba mẹ ơi, con đói lắm rồi đây." Dirak đi theo mùi hương của món ăn đó, nhanh chóng chạy về phía ba mẹ của mình.

Đột nhiên ba mẹ của Dirak ra cử chỉ kêu gọi Dirak đến gần, mặt mày tươi tắn giống như đang trúng vé số vậy.

"Ừ, ba mẹ có tin vui cho con đây." Hai người kia nói trong sự vui mừng.

"Hả? Là tin gì mà nhà mình vui thế?" Dirak ngạc nhiên, anh cũng vui theo.

"Như vậy nè..." Dirak ngồi xuống bàn ăn, cầm chiếc bát và chuẩn bị ngồi ăn.

Bất chợt, trong lúc anh đang bới cơm, anh đã nghe thấy một tin động trời.

"Dirak à, con đó sắp lấy vợ được rồi đó ba mẹ đã ngắm cho con một cô rồi đảm bảo con sẽ rất thích lắm đấy!" Bà kia nói.

Cái bát cơm trên tay của Dirak đang cầm đặt xuống. Mắt anh trợn to lên, lòng anh hời hợt thiếu lí trí, con tim anh tan nát. " _Gì hả? Cưới vợ ư? Sao lại nhẫn tâm như vậy chứ?_ "

"Ba mẹ nói gì vậy, con phải cưới vợ sao?" Dirak nghe xong tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên nói. Anh cảm thấy thực sự không thể nào thốt nên lời khi phải nghe những lời nói éo le như thế.

"Phải đó, con phải lấy vợ đi chứ để còn thừa kế gia sản của gia đình chúng ta!" Lorion nói. Trong lòng Lorion cũng có suy nghĩ giống như bà mẹ là muốn tìm vợ cho con trai của mình để nối dõi tông đường, để mà có cháu nội bế bồng.

Điều này đi ngược lại với ý định trước của Dirak. Vốn dĩ Dirak chưa nghe thấy qua vụ việc này lần nào cả.

"Dirak à, ba mẹ đã ngắm cho con một cô rồi. Đó là Sephera, là tiểu thư của chủ tịch tập đoàn Carano đó, đây là hình của cô ấy con xem đi." Dirak cầm tấm hình lên xem, trong hình là một cô gái xinh đẹp, tóc màu lam biển với nụ cười toả nắng, số đo ba vòng rất chuẩn mang biệt danh là "Chị đẹp."

Dirak cảm thấy hơi tiếc cho cô gái này, nếu cô lấy anh thì không phải tàn đời rồi sao? Anh không phải người đàn ông thực sự nên không thể đem lại hạnh phúc cho cô.

Dirak nhắm mắt lại rồi nghĩ ngợi thêm đôi chút. Liệu có nên nói sự thật không?

Dirak thở mạnh. Anh đặt bức ảnh của cô gái xuống rồi nói với ba mẹ.

"Ba, mẹ à, con không cưới cô ấy đâu!" Dirak nói. Ba mẹ của Dirak rất ngạc nhiên trước câu nói đó của anh, tất nhiên là hai người chuyển tâm trạng một cách rất bất ngờ.

"Dirak, con sao vậy, con bé rất xinh mà nó cũng rất tốt con lấy nó chắc chắn sẽ hạnh phúc cho mà xem." Lorion chép miệng nói.

Ba mẹ Dirak cố gượng ép con mình để làm theo điều mình muốn nhưng vô dụng.

"Ba mẹ, con không có tình cảm với cô ấy con không thể lấy cô ấy!" Dirak thanh minh, bày tỏ nỗi khổ của mình.

Anh đứng dậy phản bác lại ý kiến của ba mẹ, tại sao lại bắt anh lấy người mà anh không yêu, sao lại bắt anh sống như thế, anh là con trai của họ đâu phải con rối đâu chứ.

Anh quay người đi chỗ khác.

"Dirak con nghe cho rõ đây, con là con trai duy nhất của cái nhà này, nhiệm vụ của con là lấy một cô vợ thật giàu có để giúp đỡ chăm sóc con, sau đó sinh con để nối dõi tông đường con nghe rõ chưa vì vậy cho nên con không được lựa chọn."

Hai người kia giật cánh tay của Dirak rồi cố nói tiếp rằng việc này thực sự đúng với một đứa trẻ.

"Con không muốn nghe nữa, từ nhỏ đến lớn ba má lúc nào cũng ép buộc con, bây giờ ngay cả chuyện tình cảm con cũng nghe theo sự sắp xếp của ba mẹ, ba mẹ à con là con của ba mẹ chứ không phải là con rối đâu." Anh không muốn nghe theo ba mẹ nói vì chuyện này thực sự quá ỷ lại.

"Dirak, từ nhỏ đến lớn con đều nghe theo lời sắp xếp của ba mẹ tại sao hôm nay con lại như vậy?". Hai người kia nghi ngờ, bắt đầu hỏi xéo.

"Ba mẹ, tất cả mọi chuyện con đều có thể nghe theo ba mẹ nhưng chuyện này là chuyện cả đời con ba mẹ không thể làm như vậy với con, nếu ba mẹ cứ ép con lấy cô ấy là hại con và cô ấy đó". Dirak giải thích vòng vo.

"Dirak, con đang nói gì vậy mọi thứ ba mẹ làm là đều muốn tốt cho con sao ba mẹ có thể hại con được?" Câu nói ấy khiến Dirak không thể biện hộ được tiếp.

"Bởi vì con..." Dirak chuẩn bị khai ra.

"Con làm sao?" Bà kia hỏi

"Con...", Dirak nhẫn nại không muốn nói.

"Mau nói đi." Người ba kia hét lớn.

"Con là thằng đồng tính! Con không phải một người đàn ông thật sự vì vậy con không thể cưới cô ấy!" Dirak khai hết trắng đen đầu đuôi rõ ràng.

Dirak bất lực đành nói hết ra, chuyện này đâu thể nào giấu mãi được sẽ có một ngày họ phát hiện ra.

*XOẢNG*

Chiếc ly trên tay bà mẹ rơi xuống, bà sút ngất ông bố cũng vậy, bà mẹ lắp bắp nói:

"Dirak... con đang nói... gì vậy?"

"Ba mẹ, con xin lỗi nhưng con thật sự là thằng đồng tính vì con yêu đàn ông chứ con không có yêu phụ nữ, con không thể lấy cô ấy." Dirak thở phì phào, hai người kia bắt đầu nổi giận. Và rồi thế đó mọi việc diễn ra như vậy.

*end flashback*

Cho đến giờ phút này, Dirak đang ở nhà của D'Arcy, Dirak kể cho D'Arcy nghe toàn bộ câu chuyện.

"...và tôi buộc phải rời đi, tôi cũng không còn con đường nào khác."

"Vậy thì ra mọi chuyện là vậy. Tôi hiểu nỗi khổ của anh mà. Thôi, cũng khuya lắm rồi. Tôi vào phòng trước, anh..." Khi D'Arcy định về phòng ngủ thì để ý thấy vết thương của Dirak ở chân, cậu tức tốc chạy lại phía anh quỳ xuống xem thử, cậu đã vô cùng lo lắng. "Cái gì vậy? Dirak? Chân anh bị làm sao vậy"

"À, vừa rồi tôi bị mảnh thuỷ tinh đâm trúng ấy mà, không sao đâu." Dirak cố gắng né tránh cơn đau của mình mặc cho D'Arcy lo lắng đến nhường nào.

"Không sao cái gì, anh mà để như vậy kể như bị nhiễm trùng đó, đưa chân của anh đây, tôi băng bó cho." D'Arcy dừng mọi ý định theo lịch hẹn, cậu vào nhà vệ sinh, mở chiếc tủ của mình, lấy hộp cứu thương, sau đó cậu quay lại phía Dirak.

Cậu đỡ Dirak lên chiếc ghế nệm, gác chân anh lên. Cậu lục lọi chiếc hộp cứu thương đó kiểm tra và lấy thuốc khử trùng, dầu gió và kẹp băng ra và băng bó vết thương cho Dirak.

"Ui da, hơi đau đó." Dirak rên rỉ trong cơn đau.

"Chịu đau xíu đi." D'Arcy bình tĩnh băng bó cho Dirak.

Tình cảm của họ thật cảm động nhưng mà lại không được mọi người chấp nhận đúng là... số phận bi đát.

"D'Arcy cảm ơn cậu vì đã ở bên cạnh tôi." Trong lúc D'Arcy đang còn băng bó vết thương cho Dirak thì đột nhiên anh đưa tay của mình cầm lấy tay cậu nói.

"Dirak, anh không cần cảm ơn tôi." D'Arcy đã thắt chặt vết thương của anh xong, cậu nhìn anh một hồi rồi chịu ngã vào người Dirak nói.

Lại là một sự im lặng và chỉ có hơi thở vun đắp tình cảm cho nhau.

"Bây giờ tôi chỉ mong bố mẹ anh sẽ chấp nhận chuyện anh là gay sau đó sẽ chấp nhận tôi." D'Arcy nói sau vài phút.

"Cậu đừng lo, rồi mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, tôi yêu cậu D'Arcy." Dirak nhẹ nhàng nói, cam đoan dù chuyện thay đổi không thể là một sớm một chiều.

"Tôi cũng vậy!"

Rồi cả hai nằm xuống cùng nhau, không nói với nhau câu nào, cùng nhau gạt đi hết vất vả các phiền muộn trong lòng.

(Còn tiếp...)

**-HẾT PART 2-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirak và D'Arcy yêu nhau, liệu họ sắp tới có được hạnh phúc tốt đẹp không? Hãy chờ xem.
> 
> Đủ 15 vote bên Wattpad ở cả hai Part sẽ up Part 3 nha mọi người.


	3. Chapter 3

Sáng hôm sau, hai người thức dậy như bình thường. Dirak lần này thức sớm hơn D'Arcy khoảng một tiếng, D'Arcy thì ngủ như sắp chết đến nơi vậy.

Điều đầu tiên mà bất cứ con người nào vừa mới thức dậy là mở điện thoại ra xem thông báo. Anh kiểm tra điện thoại của mình thì thấy có cuộc gọi nhỡ từ số điện thoại bàn, anh mở khoá xem kĩ thì biết đó chính là số điện thoại của nhà anh.

Anh nghĩ chắc có biến cố gì đó ở nhà nên ba mẹ mới gọi về, chứ mình bỏ nhà ra đi để ở cùng D'Arcy cậu và đang yên đang lành chẳng có ai thèm kêu một đứa con phản bội gia tộc này quay về đâu.

Anh suy nghĩ một chút...

Hay là mình về xem sao nhỉ? Dirak ngồi dậy ra khỏi ghế nệm và ra khỏi cửa rời đi. Trước khi đi, anh để lại tờ giấy note và tin nhắn điện thoại cho D'Arcy, báo trước một tiếng để tránh làm cậu phát lo.

D'Arcy vẫn nằm một mình như mọi ngày, cậu cảm thấy người hơi uể oải nhưng cơn mệt mỏi cũng sớm tan biến.

Khi D'Arcy thức dậy, cậu ra khỏi phòng kiểm tra xem thì không thấy bóng dáng của Dirak đâu, cậu mở điện thoại của mình lên xem thì thấy có một tin nhắn gửi đến. Cậu kiểm tra thử thì thấy có dòng chữ.

" _Tôi đi ra ngoài chút, có gì cần gấp hãy gọi tôi._

 _Anh chàng đẹp trai Dirak_ "

Cậu đọc xong, cậu nghĩ chắc Dirak đã ra ngoài đi làm vì anh không gọi cho cậu. Nhưng thực ra...

Dirak lại trở về nhà vì ba mẹ gọi anh, trên đường đi, anh vừa lái xe vừa gặm bánh mì, anh còn nghĩ là ba mẹ đã chấp nhận sự thật này.

Ngay sau khi anh đến nhà, vừa đặt chân bước vào căn nhà đó và gặp ba mẹ, ai ngờ họ lại nói một câu càng không thể nào cam lòng thêm lần nào nữa.

"Dirak, dù gì thì con là người thừa kế duy nhất của cái nhà này, con không thể lấy đàn ông được, ba mẹ vẫn quyết định con vẫn phải lấy Sephera làm vợ dù con có là gay thì vẫn phải lấy nó." Hai người đó nguôi giận rất nhanh chỉ sau một đêm ngắn ngủi, cố gắng khuyên bảo con của mình quay về đúng theo thuần phong mỹ tục cố hủ của xã hội.

"Cái... Cái gì? Đừng đùa chứ?" Dirak thật sự rất sốc khi nghe ba mẹ anh nói vậy, anh đã nói với họ như thế mà họ vẫn không chịu từ bỏ ý định bắt anh phải lấy Sephera làm vợ.

Dirak vẫn vậy nhất quyết không chịu lấy Sephera, người anh yêu là D'Arcy tại sao lại bắt anh lấy người anh không yêu, tại sao lại ép buộc anh vào cuộc hôn nhân không có hạnh phúc?

"Ba mẹ, hai người và D'Arcy ai cũng quan trọng với con hết, cả hai bên đều là hạnh phúc của con, nhưng con thà mất đi hạnh phúc kia để theo đuổi hạnh phúc này. Chứ cho con xin lỗi, con không thể làm tròn chữ hiếu cho ba mẹ được, món nợ này, con sẽ trả lại sau!"

Dirak tức tốc ùa ra khỏi nhà thật nhanh đến mức hai người kia không thể nào cản nổi, anh ra đi mặc cho họ có khuyên anh cỡ nào anh cũng không chịu nghe theo.

—————

Như thường lệ, D'Arcy vẫn ra ngoài siêu thị để mua sắm thực phẩm để về nấu những bữa ăn giản dị, cậu cầm danh sách cần đi chợ mua một số món ăn chay, tiện thể cậu mua luôn cả món cơm chiên mà Dirak thích nhất.

Cậu biết món này của Dirak khi cậu và anh cùng ăn món này chung năm cấp 3, lúc họ thay phiên ăn lén nhau vì sợ bị giáo viên phát hiện.

Cậu nhớ lại, cậu bật cười vì họ đã từng có những quá khứ đầy cảm xúc như vậy.

Sau khi chọn đồ cần mua xong, D'Arcy ra quầy tính tiền, sau đó cậu xách đồ ra ngoài thì gặp một người quen thuộc, bấy giờ thì cậu đang lâm vào tình cảnh hết sức khó khăn.

Thực ra lúc cậu học cấp 3 cũng có một người thích cậu tên đó tên là Quillen, hắn cũng là một công tử nhà giàu thích cậu từ lâu rồi nhưng vì Dirak yêu cậu trước nên hắn cũng không dám động đến nhưng mà...

Chẳng hiểu sao hắn nghe tin ở đâu đây, biết được việc cậu và Dirak yêu nhau không được ba mẹ Dirak chấp nhận nên bây giờ hắn lẽo đẽo theo cậu khiến cậu phiền chết đi được.

D'Arcy đột nhiên đi không cẩn thận để đồ rơi xuống, cậu cố nhặt lên thì Quillen chạy đến đỡ lấy cậu, hắn có những động thái rất kì cục. Hắn nói chuyện với D'Arcy với lời lẽ rất ngon ngọt làm cậu cảm thấy khó chịu.

"D'Arcy, để tôi phụ cậu nha."

Cậu đang đi mua đồ thật xui xẻo lại gặp tên này. Đúng là phận cũng có cơ duyên, cũng có cái số. Cậu không muốn tiến gần với tên này lần nữa, cậu cố lẩn tránh đi thì bị hắn ta chặn đầu.

"Quillen, anh làm ơn biến đi giùm tôi, anh làm tôi thấy phiền đó!"

D'Arcy cố lách né, nhưng bị tên này khống chế hết lối thoát, cậu cố gắng đứng nhìn mà kháng cự.

"Phiền gì chứ, tôi đang muốn giúp cậu mà."

Quillen cứ lởn vởn bên cạnh D'Arcy, tay thì chặn tay thì che. Hắn rủ lòng thương cầu xin cậu nhưng lần nào lần nấy đều bị khước từ một cách vô tình.

"Tôi không cần!" D'Arcy từ chối.

"Nào để tôi phụ cậu cho."

Quillen thì cứ đòi giúp D'Arcy còn D'Arcy thì cương quyết từ chối, đúng lúc đó D'Arcy bị mất thăng bằng mà ngã xuống, cũng may là Quillen đỡ kịp lúc đó hai người mặt gần như "chạm mặt" nhau.

...

Dirak cũng đi ngang qua đó, anh vẫn còn đang suy nghĩ rất là hoài bão, anh muốn sống bình thản, anh trách móc với mình là có phải tại mình phụ thuộc vào ba mẹ mình lắm không.

Lúc đi bên vỉa hè đối diện chợt Dirak thấy bóng dáng người đó rất quen thuộc, Dirak cố nhìn kĩ thì thấy người đó là D'Arcy, cùng với một tên lạ mặt nào đó quen quen hồi năm cấp 3.

Anh mới nhớ ra, tên này từng bị anh dạy cho một bài học vì giở trò với D'Arcy nhưng hắn cũng không chừa.

Tuy nhiên, do không nhìn rõ hành động của hai người kia, chỉ thấy việc ôm nhau không ai thèm dứt ra nên anh đã tưởng rằng hai người đã có ý đồ gì đó chơi xỏ mình.

Rõ ràng trong mắt anh là như vậy, Dirak lúc bấy giờ rất tức giận. "Đồ khốn nạn... Cậu dám giở trò mất dạy với tôi sao?"

Anh nghĩ cậu phản bội anh đi theo người khác, lúc đó D'Arcy cũng nhìn sang bên đường và thấy Dirak đang bỏ đi.

"Buông tôi ra!" D'Arcy khẩn trương lao ra thật nhanh.

"Ê đứng lại coi..." Quillen gọi lại.

D'Arcy sợ Dirak bị hiểu lầm nên đuổi theo.

"Dirak, Dirak, anh mau đứng lại nghe tôi giải thích. Thật ra là tôi..."

"Tôi biết rồi, tôi hiểu cậu thế nào rồi, tôi không muốn nghe lời dối trá mà cậu nói nữa." Lúc Dirak băng qua đường, anh ùa ra vạch đi bộ mà không để ý gì đến xe cộ đi lại, hàng tá người chạy xe máy buộc lòng phải lạng qua để né.

Những người đi đường hiếu kì nhìn lại hình như có vụ gì đó ẩu đả xảy ra ở đây.

Đột nhiên...

Một chiếc xe lao tới, nó di chuyển với tốc độ rất cao về phía Dirak. Dirak khựng lại hét lên, D'Arcy đã không kịp suy nghĩ lao tới.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Dirak, cẩn thận!"

D'Arcy đẩy Dirak và kết quả là chiếc xe lao trúng D'Arcy. D'Arcy ngã xuống, máu chảy ra từ trán rất là dữ dội. Cậu sắp bất tỉnh.

"D'Arcy!!!". Dirak hét lên tên của cậu. Hàng tá người đi qua đường thấy vụ tai nạn này xúm lại nhìn như người trong cuộc.

Quillen thấy vậy liền bỏ đi.

"Dirak... tôi... tôi thực sự yêu anh mà... sao anh lại..." D'Arcy cố gắng nói tiếp, nhưng cổ họng bị đau khá nặng, và cậu ho ra máu.

"D'Arcy, cậu đừng nói gì hết để tôi gọi xe cứu thương." Dirak cảm thấy vô cùng xúc động, anh hình như đã thay đổi tâm trạng và cách nghĩ của mình về D'Arcy.

"Dirak anh... phải... tin... tôi... tôi..." D'Arcy cố minh bạch bản thân mình nhưng cậu không nói được nữa, cậu đã ngất đi. Dirak đỡ cậu, anh rất bối rối.

"Được, tôi tin cậu lúc đó là do tôi không suy nghĩ nên mới nghĩ cậu là người như vậy, tôi xin lỗi!"

Dirak cảm thấy sợ nếu như anh mất cậu anh biết phải làm sao đây. Chẳng bao lâu sau, một chiếc xe cứu thương đã đến, hai người bên trong xe cứu thương khẩn trương bước ra từ đằng sau xe, họ dìu D'Arcy, đưa cậu lên giường bệnh, và dắt cậu đi.

Dirak từ đằng sau xúc động đi theo, anh mau chóng về nhà thật nhanh để lấy xe máy của mình.

Anh nhận ra hai người đi vắng nên anh vào tự nhiên, anh dắt xe ra, nổ máy và tức tốc lái thật nhanh vào bệnh viện Carano.

Anh vào gửi xe thật nhanh rồi mau chóng vào quầy làm việc hỏi thử.

"Xin mời anh." Cô tiếp tân mời Dirak đến lượt hỏi.

"Cô ơi, cô có biết bệnh nhân D'Arcy đang ở đâu không?" Dirak hỏi cô tiếp tân.

"Để tôi kiểm tra xem...". Cô ấy nói.

Dirak đứng đó khoảng một phút rồi vẫn chưa nghe được tin tức gì. Dirak hỏi lại, "Thế sao rồi?"

Cô tiếp tân đáp, "Bệnh nhân D'Arcy hiện đang trong phòng phẫu thuật tiến hành biện pháp cấp cứu trong tình trạng nguy kịch, các bác sĩ chẩn đoán bệnh nhân này bị tổn thương vùng đầu khá nghiêm trọng. Xin mời anh hãy đến lầu 4, đối diện với phòng nhân viên để chờ lấy kết quả."

"Được, được, tôi biết rồi, tôi tới liền."

Dirak phi lên lầu 4 rất nhanh, anh ngồi đó chờ lâu đến mòn mỏi cả con mắt. Nhịp tim anh cứ đập thình thịch, ngồi ngoài phòng chờ Dirak không khỏi lo lắng đã hai tiếng trôi qua nhưng bác sĩ vẫn chưa ra anh thật sự cảm thấy bất an.

Cánh cửa mở ra bác sĩ đi ra ngoài, anh tỉnh lại nghe được thì anh đã lập tức đứng dậy và đến hỏi bác sĩ.

"Bác sĩ tình trạng cậu ta sao rồi?"

"Cậu ấy đã trải qua phẫu thuật thành công, tuy nhiên chúng tôi cũng đã cố gắng hết sức rồi nhưng não của cậu ấy đã bị tổn thương, chỉ có thể sẽ sống làm người thực vật một vài năm."

Dirak sốc nặng...

"Cái... cái gì? Cậu... cậu ta phải làm người thực vật? Các người đùa với tôi sao? Hả?" Anh không thể tin những gì mình vừa nghe.

Người anh yêu vì muốn cứu đi mạng sống còn lại của anh mà đã phải sống một quãng đời làm người thực vật, rốt cuộc trong lòng anh đã thực hiện điều gì sai, tại sao vậy chứ... tại sao trần gian này lại đối xử tàn nhẫn như vậy.

"Chúng tôi cũng rất lấy làm tiếc cho anh, chúng tôi không muốn điều này xảy đến, chỉ còn cách này mới đảm bảo giữ mạng sống bệnh nhân về sau." Dirak đi vào phòng bệnh của D'Arcy, anh thấy cậu nằm trên giường, bản thân anh không khỏi xót xa.

Anh nhìn cậu, khuôn mặt cậu đã trắng bệch, đôi môi khô cằn lại trông thật đáng thương, tay chân cậu đã không còn cảm giác gì, hàng dài vết thương trên người cậu bị băng bó chằng chịt.

Cậu ngủ một giấc dài lâu trong sự bóc lịch của tai nạn xấu số đó. Là Dirak, anh ước người nằm đây là anh chứ không phải cậu. Anh đứng đó nhìn người mình thương, anh bật khóc, anh muốn bày tỏ lời nhắn nhủ của mình.

"D'Arcy, xin lỗi cậu, vì tôi, cậu mới thành ra như vậy. Cậu biết không, trong lòng tôi cũng rất đau lòng *khóc*. Chính cậu đã thật lòng vì tôi, cậu đã cứu mạng tôi, cho tôi con đường sống. Tôi tôi... híc" Dirak bỗng khóc một cách thảm thương, lần này anh thực sự cảm nhận được điều tốt đẹp nhất D'Arcy đã dành lại cho anh, đã cho anh những ân huệ.

"Tôi cũng rất là sai, vì tôi nghĩ cậu là người đã khác. Chính tôi đã khiến cậu như vậy. Thà tôi có trách móc cậu, cậu có trách móc tôi hơn là cậu nằm ở đấy, không nói, không cười với tôi dù chỉ có một tiếng. Cậu yên tâm tôi sẽ không rời xa cậu đâu tôi sẽ mãi ở bên cạnh cậu cho đến ngày cậu tỉnh lại. Cậu có thể hứa sẽ can đảm tiếp tục đối mặt với tôi không, cho tương lai của chúng ta không. Tôi sẽ chấp nhận..."

Dirak ở lì tại bệnh viện cùng tâm sự trên mây với người thực vật. Từ ngày hôm đó, Dirak gác lại mọi công việc, ngày đêm chăm sóc cho D'Arcy, nắm tay D'Arcy kể lại những kỉ niệm, rồi lại ôm D'Arcy mà khóc, có khi ngủ gục ngay bên giường của D'Arcy. Anh thực sự rất nhớ D'Arcy. Kéo dài đến tận khoảng năm năm sau.

**-HẾT PART 3-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'Arcy vì đã cứu Dirak nên đã nằm trên giường bệnh như là một người chết, chuyện thực hư là thế nào?
> 
> Đủ 20 vote cho mỗi Part 1, 2, 3 tôi sẽ up cái Part cuối nhé.


	4. Chapter 4

5 năm sau...

Dirak lại đến bệnh viện, năm nay anh đã chững chạc hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn rất nhiều so với năm năm trước. Trong thời gian đó, chỉ Dirak là người duy nhất tiếp tục ở bên cạnh D'Arcy.

Mỗi ngày anh đều đến chăm sóc D'Arcy, đến vài tháng trở lại gần đây thì nghe các bác sĩ nói tình trạng của D'Arcy đã có cải thiện rất là nhiều, và hi vọng cậu có thể bình phục trở lại đã hoàn toàn khả thi, anh rất là vui mừng.

Như thế anh mới có thêm lòng can đảm để tiếp tục vượt qua số phận đầy khó khăn và hẩm hiu này.

Hôm nay, anh quay về bệnh viện sau những ngày tháng lao động miệt mài, anh mặc áo sơ mi và quần tây thường phục, anh cầm bó hoa đến, đó chính là loại hoa cẩm chướng và hoa súng trắng mà D'Arcy cậu yêu thích. Dirak thở dài, anh suy nghĩ một hồi lâu về tình hình hiện tại, anh đã thấu hiểu hơn.

Dirak vừa vào phòng, anh thấy cậu đang nằm trên giường thần thái của cậu có vẻ tốt hơn, khuôn cậu có chút hồn nhiên và đáng yêu hơn trước.

"D'Arcy, hôm nay tôi lại đến thăm cậu đây, hôm nay cậu có vẻ tốt hơn nhỉ như vậy thì tốt quá. Cậu biết không, tôi không sao hiểu được năm năm chờ đợi cậu, lại là một chặng đường quá dài như vậy. Nhưng mà đối với tôi, điều đó không quan trọng đâu, tôi mong cậu sớm bình phục để trở về bên cạnh tôi được không. Tôi thật sự rất nhớ cậu, tôi thương tiếc cậu, tôi..."

Cứ mỗi ngày trôi qua, Dirak vẫn ngồi đấy nói chuyện một mình năm năm qua.

Anh đã tạo cho mình một sống như vậy, ba mẹ anh cũng xuất phát từ mọi chuyện, diễn ra quá xa đến mức này rồi nên họ suy nghĩ lại, đã không còn ngăn cấm anh.

Hai người họ bắt đầu có cái nhìn thoáng hơn, họ đã bắt đầu chấp nhận quan hệ tình cản giữa anh và D'Arcy.

Nếu nói về diễn biến nhân vật bên ngoài thì tên Quillen phụ bạc, vô tình vô nghĩa đó hiện giờ hắn đang bên cạnh tình nhân mới là Yorn, hắn cũng có cuộc sống hạnh phúc. Sephera cũng tìm được hạnh phúc của mình bên người yêu mới. Chỉ có Dirak là vẫn chờ đợi năm năm mong D'Arcy tỉnh lại.

Cứ như Dirak đang ngồi đọc tiểu thuyết cho D'Arcy nghe vậy, nhìn lại thì đúng là có việc phải đi. Anh bật cười không giải thích gì thêm.

"Thôi, tôi nói như vậy cũng đủ lắm rồi. Dù tôi có nói nhiều đi chăng nữa thì cậu vẫn chưa thể nghe để hiểu hết được tình cảm của tôi dành cho cậu đâu. Tôi có việc bận cần giải quyết gấp nên tôi xin đi trước đây, tôi sẽ quay lại thăm cậu sau nhé."

Anh hôn tạm biệt D'Arcy lên trán D'Arcy, da thịt cậu ấm nồng và mềm mại giống hệt da em bé như bao năm qua liền rồi.

Anh mỉm cười lại, rồi anh quay lưng ra chuẩn bị bước đi. Đột nhiên có một giọng nói cất lên khiến Dirak phải chùn bước.

"Anh gì ơi!"

"Ơ...". Nghe giọng nói đó, Dirak khựng lại, anh không tin vào tai mình, anh cảm thấy không gian và thời gian đã dừng lại trong thoáng chốc.

"Cho tôi một tô cháo được chứ?" Giọng nói quá dỗi là quen thuộc nhưng vẫn không nhận ra được.

"Kêu bác sĩ ấy, tôi có việc bận, cậu... ơ..." Dirak quay đầu lại bây giờ D'Arcy đang nằm trước mặt anh, cậu cố nhìn anh mà nói mong sự hồi đáp tử tế từ phía anh...

D'Arcy đã tỉnh thực sự đã tỉnh đã tỉnh lại!!!

Mở mắt nhìn anh trao tráo.

"D'Arcy cậu thực sự tỉnh rồi cậu thực sự đã tỉnh lại rồi.". Anh vui mừng, anh chạy lại về phía cậu, anh ôm chằm lấy cậu.

"Dirak? Là anh đã chăm sóc tôi sao? Sao anh lại như thế chứ?" D'Arcy muốn hỏi Dirak lý do anh quyết định làm vậy.

"Cậu là người tôi yêu nhất, tôi không chăm sóc cậu thì chăm sóc ai!" Dirak bật khóc vì quá mừng rỡ, anh ôm D'Arcy ngày càng chặt, anh xúc động không nói lên lời.

"Ui da, đừng chặt quá, tôi đau lắm anh biết không...". D'Arcy cũng rơi mắt, cậu cố cử động cánh tay của mình ôm lại Dirak. "Tôi cũng nhớ anh...".

"Tôi cũng vậy, tôi yêu cậu, D'Arcy à." Cuối cùng thì bọn họ đã mừng đoàn viên với nhau, họ chính thức được sống ở bên nhau, vượt qua được tất cả những khó khăn thử thách, ngày này tháng này trở về sau là những ngày hạnh phúc vui vẻ ở bên nhau.

—————

Lễ thành hôn của Dirak và D'Arcy...

"Ta xin tuyên bố từ bây giờ các con là... chồng-chồng, hãy cùng đeo nhẫn cho nhau và hôn nhau!". Ông Cha đọc bản tuyên bố kết hôn cũng lấy làm lạ sau nhiều năm hành nghề nhưng ông cũng vui mừng theo họ.

"Hú hú! Chúc mừng hai người! Dirak, D'Arcy, chúc mừng hai ngườiiiiii!", lễ thành hôn của Dirak-D'Arcy diễn ra long trọng, ai ai cũng đều chúc mừng cho hạnh phúc đồng tính của hai người, dù là bất kì giới tính nào đi chăng nữa, người ta cũng có quyền được yêu và được sống hạnh phúc.

" **D'Arcy, liệu hai ta còn trắc trở nào không, em nhỉ?** " Anh nhìn gương mặt hạnh phúc ngập tràn của cậu.

"Dạ còn!" Cậu đáp lại và bật cười làm anh xìu mặt chút. Nhưng cậu nói tiếp làm anh rất vui. "Đó là anh chưa giúp em sinh con!" Dirak cười lại.

Tuy nhiên, dù lễ cưới diễn ra suôn sẻ, ấy vậy mà vẫn còn một số người dị nghị trước tình yêu của hai người, nhưng cả hai không hề quan tâm tới những kẻ cỗ hủ, lạc hậu đó, tiếp tục sống với những thứ mà mình đang có.

—————

Thêm 2 năm sau nữa...

Tại một căn biệt thự nọ có một gia đình đoàn viên hạnh phúc nhưng hay phiền phức.

"Ishar và Keera, hai đứa mau đứng lại cho ba!" Dirak gọi tên hai đứa trẻ lại sau khi bọn chúng bày trò nghịch ngợm phá phách sổ sách của anh.

"Oa oa... ba lớn Dirak bắt nạt con nè, ba nhỏ D'Arcy ơi, mau cứu con!" Bọn chúng kêu than mong "ba nhỏ" của mình rộng lượng nói thay tụi nó.

"Hai cái đứa nhóc này, đứng lại." Dirak đang cố bắt lấy hai đứa con gái quậy phá đáng yêu này. Từ ngày D'Arcy thụ thai nhờ bước đột phá của tiến sĩ sinh học tài giỏi Mganga, cậu mang nặng chúng và sinh ra thì không ngày nào khiến Dirak anh được yên hết.

"Được rồi Dirak ơi, anh đừng bắt nạt bọn chúng nữa." D'Arcy nghe hết và thấu hiểu, cậu tắt bếp và đem nồi canh để ra tô lớn đặt ngay bàn.

"Anh không có, ai kêu chúng nghịch cơ chứ, em xem, bọn nó vẽ bậy đầy lên giấy tờ của anh nè!" Dirak thanh minh, đưa bằng chứng đồ cho D'Arcy xem. D'Arcy thấy vậy tuy không hài lòng nhưng cậu lại dễ dãi bỏ qua cho con mình.

"Thôi nào, em hiểu, này hai đứa ngoan mau xin lỗi ba lớn đi!" D'Arcy nói với hai đứa con gái.

"Dạ tụi con xin lỗi ba lớn."

Dirak quay mặt nhìn sang chỗ khác, ánh mắt giận dỗi. D'Arcy bật cười, cậu nói đùa. "Vậy là sao đây? Tụi nhóc đã xin lỗi rồi còn không chịu xí xóa, chẳng lẽ anh muốn tụi nó gọi anh là má sao?"

"Em nói cái gì đó hả!???" Dirak ngại ngùng. Anh phóng thật nhanh qua chỗ khác, rồi một lúc sau anh bình tĩnh quay lại nói với tụi nhỏ.

"Thôi được rồi, má... ý lộn, ba lớn tha lỗi cho ba con đó, thôi, giờ chúng ta đi ăn cơm đi, hôm nay ba nhỏ D'Arcy nấu một bữa ngon lắm, ai mà ăn chậm là hết phần đó nha!" Dirak tha thứ cho tụi nhỏ, anh động viên tụi nó vui vẻ lên.

"Dạ!" Tụi nhỏ vui mừng ùa vào bếp hết.

Thế là cả gia đình hạnh phúc ở bên nhau, sống một cuộc sống vui tươi, hạnh phúc và tràn ngập tiếng cười.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mượn lại chi tiết bên fic FloRich của au, vì nó còn hữu dụng.
> 
> By the way, fic này được dựa vào tiêu đề của bài hát Out of the Woods của Taylor Swift, nội dung thì không giống.


End file.
